Carpe Diem - One shot -
by Ruta04
Summary: ¿Y si el universo no es lo que esperábamos? La historia habla sobre innumerables universos, formas de vida e incluso personajes ya conocidos al rededor del mundo y el posible fin de este y todo lo existente.


_La mayoría de las obras y/o referencias dentro de esta historia son de mi autoría. Nombre de los autores al final de este oneshot._

 _A/N: Este supuesto "one shot" contará con al menos dos o 4 capítulos dependiendo de que tan limitado esté al escribir. Terminado este dependiendo de si me siento cómodo y si gusta entonces podría continuarlo como una historia completa._

 **CARPE DIEM.**

1\. Prólogo.

Tanto el tiempo como el espacio son relativos para la vida puesto que este no existe antes del inicio de una vida y tampoco al final de la misma, en conclusión somos solo un personaje trivial y momentáneo de la historia principal de tu propio universo. . . O quizá no. El universo tan inmenso como extraordinario y atemorizante a la vez, estudiado por miles de seres humanos y comprendido por ninguno, hay diversas teorías de su creación tanto bíblicas como científicas, desde el creacionismo hasta la teoría del big bang o inclusive generación espontánea, ninguna afirma a ciencia cierta como es que se originó pero hay algo que es verdad, no existe uno, si no miles, millones, infinidad de estos y cada uno gira en el centro de una persona, por extraordinario que parezca es de esta forma, gira mas bien al compás de una historia de la cual dependerá el protagonista en cuestión y debido a ciertas leyes este universo terminará y se repetirá una infinidad de veces reiniciando la historia central esto debido a que se necesita mantener el universo para un bien mayor, una vida aún mas importante que la de un ser viviente. Dios.

El ser omnipotente y omnipresente al que muchos generan culto y otros desprecian incluso dudan de su existencia, ¿Pero y si te dijera que existe en verdad? Si te dijera que el en realidad nos creó inconscientemente y es ignorante de nuestra existencia, la de todo ser viviente en esta infinidad de universos? Supongo que cualquiera perdería el juicio o tal vez no sea para tanto, después de todo los seres pensantes son impredecibles en su mayoría.

La realidad sobre "Dios" es la siguiente: No sabe de nuestra existencia en si, pero necesita de nosotros para mantenerse vivo. ¿Porqué? Esto debido a que Dios es todo lo que conocemos, literalmente todo, cada grano de arena, cada piedra, cada gota de agua, incluso el aire, los suspiros que das, los sentimientos como el odio, el amor, la frustración y felicidad, todo eso es "Dios" y mucho más, nosotros somos él y él somos nosotros. . . Para ser mas precisos, formamos parte de el, somos pequeños microorganismos, vivimos dentro de las más pequeñas células en el cuerpo de este inmenso ser, cada universo forma una molécula y cada agrupación de las mismas forma una célula y esta a la vez forma una mas grande dando forma a un sistema. Para no hacer el cuento más largo, nosotros somos microorganismos dentro del cuerpo de este "Dios" y "Dios" en consecuencia es un cuerpo de un ser viviente y pensante del cual se desconoce completamente para los que viven en el interior. Lo anterior mencionado quiere decir que todo lo que conocemos tendrá un final, todo lo que conocemos desaparecerá en algún momento sin que lo sepamos o nos demos cuenta, ni siquiera nos dará tiempo para aterrarnos o despedirnos, simplemente en un parpadeo todo dentro de este cuerpo morirá y desaparecerá.

No todo es necesariamente malo, esto así como podría pasar en este instante también podría suceder en mil trillones de años o más, después de todo el tiempo es relativo como bien mencioné.

Como habitamos el cuerpo de "Dios" es obvio que existen enfermedades, bacterias que se generan y atacan el cuerpo enfermándolo y posteriormente aniquilando; para nuestra suerte existe algo llamado "Glóbulos blancos" o bien "Anticuerpos" capaces de prevenir una enfermedad y evitar que esta asesine lentamente a nuestro anfitrión, estos seres comparados a la escala de un humano dejan en ridículo las capacidades de este pues son infinitamente más poderosos, inteligentes, sabios y todo lo que puedas imaginar, nuestros protectores defienden el cuerpo con fiereza y exactitud aniquilando cualquier rastro de infección.

A la escala comprensiva de un humano serían considerados como "Deidades" pero son mucho mayor a ellos, todos los supuestos dioses que la humanidad y miles de especies a través del universo han creado son una especie de leucocitos originados por el cuerpo de nuestro inconsciente creador como guardianes de cada planeta o universo, sin embargo hay algunos que se corrompen y se vuelven bacterias infecciosas que los ya antes mencionados "Anticuerpos" eliminan y monitorean a cada momento. Es difícil de explicar pues abarcan jerarquías: Solo existen tres anticuerpos en todo este inmenso cuerpo los cuales están solo por debajo del creador, debajo ellos está la deidad superior la cual les ayuda informando sobre los acontecimientos que ocurren en todo el cuerpo y por debajo de este están los Dioses inferiores o titanes como se le conocían en la antigua Grecia de la tierra los cuales eran monitoreados por la entidad anterior y gobernaban galaxias o universos y a su vez estaban los dioses mundanos los cuales solamente gobernaban planetas, como la mayoría de los credos indican en la tierra, desde Zeus hasta Odín, estos dioses son los más débiles en comparación a los "Anticuerpos" los cuales tienen control, dominio y movimientos absoluto dentro del cuerpo del creador logrando hacer lo que se les antoje, son seres invulnerables e indestructibles para cualquier organismo aunque claro existen excepciones pues hay enfermedades que incluso a seres tan inmensamente poderosos como ellos pueden hacerles frente. Un cáncer ha dando indicios de origen en varios universos, esta enfermedad poco a poco crece, se hace más grande, inteligente y puede llegar a causar el fin de todo lo existente si no se controla, esta especie de virus o enfermedad está dando bastantes problemas y se originó en la tierra... Los humanos están dando indicios de transformarse en una enfermedad al paso que van, destruyendo su planeta y a ellos mismos corrompiéndose en odio y destrucción cosa que hará daño al cuerpo y solo los "Anticuerpos" podrían detenerlos pero estos los observan, su trabajo es juzgar, intervendrán cuando crean conveniente y ayudarán a la raza humana o a otras similares que se desvíen del camino, pero si estas no se corrigen las eliminarán antes de que se conviertan en un problema con solo un chasquido de dedos, ese es el poder de los llamados anticuerpos, esa es su función, cuidar a este ser inconsciente de los peligros que se generen en su cuerpo.

Estos tres seres son inmensamente poderosos y tienen la habilidad de viajar a su antojo por la existencia misma visitando los multiversos que se les antoje y destruyendo lo que consideren necesario por el bien del cuerpo, sin embargo, tienen su propia personalidad, su propia forma de ser y sus propios gustos, como por ejemplo el gusto de uno de estos tres anticuerpos, el principal y el que manda a los últimos dos, este tiene una fascinación por un universo en especial el cual siempre visita al principio del reinicio del mismo e interesado repite este varias veces para observarle detenidamente.

El universo en el que estaban era el número 7302012 y la escena se llevaba a cabo durante un atardecer del cual debajo este podría observarse una calle situada sobre una pequeña colina donde una pareja se perseguía, inusualmente el hombre de la pareja en cuestión llevaba unas tijeras persiguiendo a su amada la cual corría avergonzada, esta tenía el cabello oscuro, semi largo y despeinado al punto de cubrirle los ojos, una apariencia extraña. El joven giró su rostro hacia el atardecer contemplándolo con asombro para finalmente susurrar Que hermoso atardecer Y perder la mirada en este.

Un suspiro a la lejanía, para ser más exacto justo sobre ellos pudo escucharse, los de abajo no lo notaron pero un hombre azabache con gabardina haciéndole juego al color de su cabello resopló con un rostro apagado bastante serio y chasqueó los dedos para que la escena se repitiera, así una y otra vez sin perder de vista a los protagonistas.

\- Esa chica, es una novia misteriosa... - Resopló una vez mas con pesadez.

-No lo entiendo. . . Es ilógico. -Murmuró para si y una voz tras suyo pudo escucharse.

-Ilógico es que te intereses por algún universo, yo tengo miles de intereses y tu apenas unos pocos y sobretodo hacia los menos interesantes y los que no podrían provocar una amenaza. - Decía mientras esbozaba una sonrisa el recién llegado, este vestía de la misma forma o al menos solo eso se podría apreciar solo que el cabello de este era de diferente color, naranja. Este le sonrió y flotó a un lado de el hombre inexpresivo para posar su diestra en el hombro correspondiente del contrario.

\- No te desanimes, este es su fin y punto, no tenemos permitido alterar el orden de las moléculas a menos que sea necesario. -Intentó consolar al contrario sin éxito.

-No me importa, esta escena, a pesar de ser mala en todos los sentidos. . . Me causa una gran nostalgia, la amo y la odio a la vez. . . Creo, no estoy seguro.

Dicho esto con la siniestra quitó la mano que yacía sobre su hombro con algo de molestia y chasqueó de nuevo los dedos para reestablecer el orden y dejar que el universo en cuestión se reinicie, el que realizó dicha hazaña miró con algo de molestia al de pelos anaranjados y se alejó un poco de el. - Gen, no me toques por favor, sabes que me molesta. -Susurró con desagrado a lo que el anaranjado río suave.

-Sabes que lo seguiré haciendo, Dio. -El anaranjado recientemente nombrado "Gen" se acercó un poco más a Dio para molestarlo pero de la nada entre ellos apareció otro sujeto flotante al cual alejó a Gen de Dio y se disculpó con el último.

-Lo siento Dio, aplacaré a esta bestia luego. -Tomó del cuello a Gen y lo mandó a volar por los aires a lo cual Dio solo se encorvó de hombros sin darle la más mínima importancia y chasqueó los dedos abriendo un portal donde Gen para trasladarlo mientras caía al mismo tiempo que abría uno para uso personal y del recién llegado, este peinó su largo mechón de cabello azul tras la oreja para poder apreciar mejor el portal.

-No te preocupes. -Se detuvo antes de entrar al portal. -Nes, tu que eres el único con el que puedo tener una charla inteligente. . . ¿Qué piensas de aquella escena?.

Nes, confundido ladeó el rostro y bajó la mirada observando la ya abandonada calle.

\- No sabría decirle puesto que no la presencie, si gusta... - Antes de continuar fue detenido por Dio quien negó y entró al porta, Nes le siguió mientras pensaba en lo que Dio le había dicho, era raro que obtuviera un gusto por algún universo lo cual le pareció algo gracioso.

Tras cruzar el umbral estos llegaron a una especie de espacio abierto pero totalmente en blanco, Gen caía y se estrelló contra el suelo mientras los otros dos caminaban a su lado, para Nes era divertido ver sufrir a Gen mientras que Dio no les daba importancia a ambos, de hecho no le daba importancia a nada mas que a su trabajo el cual se tomaba muy en serio a pesar de que los dos anteriores parecían tomarlo a la ligera.

La personalidad de Dio como se podía apreciar era bastante cerrada y seria, demasiado antipático para el gusto de muchos a lo cual Gen y Nes se acostumbraron pues eran hermanos y todo el transcurso de lo que podría catalogar como "vida" lo habían pasado a su lado. Por otro lado Gen Es una persona bastante alegre y animada, todo lo contrario de Dio quien prefería estar observando y pensando mientras que Gen estaba irrumpiendo en los universos que se le plazcan observando y entrometiéndose indirectamente, por no decir que los protagonistas de los universos a los que iba recibían "Power ups" innecesarios a causa de el quien se excusaba diciendo: "Es para desarrollar mejor la historia". Nes, por su parte es una persona seria pero animada a la vez, puede llegar ser tan analítico como Dio y bastante enérgico como Gen si se le altera lo suficiente llegando a entrometerse en la trama de alguna historia como su hermano para apresurar las cosas lo cual no siempre resultaba bien. Estos tres hermanos no lo aparentaban pero eran bastante poderosos y eran los guardianes de esta inmensa forma de vida, su misión: cuidar de todos y masacrar todo lo que se vuelva una amenaza para la existencia misma aunque en un futuro hayan grandes adversidades de las que quizá no salgan bien parados.

N/A: Resumí todo lo pude, cualquier corrección se avisará al final. Autores al final del one shot, olvidé aclarar.


End file.
